


椒海《不期而遇》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: 也算是同病了（？）很久以前的激情产物…





	椒海《不期而遇》

被Paul拉到夜店的时候Gordon还没意识到今夜会发生什么稀奇古怪的事情。这起因于Blues上的相识，还有见面时算得上是志同道合的交流。

在Paul见到Gordon的那一刻，他觉得为了这个约会拒绝了一个大屁股妞丝毫不亏，对方不但不逊色那些一抓一大把的莺莺燕燕，甚至比她们更加合胃口。不单单是他喜欢肤白貌俊的人，他猜会有很多男男女女盯着对方全身上下任何一个地方。人皆有色心，Paul George也不是什么能管得住屌的人。

于是他们在一个餐厅好好地吃了顿饭，期间他发现了Gordon的健谈和并不与之相悖的内敛，他拿东西时伸出的细长手指和手背显现的微凸青筋，他稍稍仰起头饮酒时抬起的下巴和滑动的精致喉结。

去夜店玩一圈就因此变得顺理成章了。Paul的手在对方喝得有点恍惚的时候放到了他腰上，耳鬓厮磨着问他要不要蹦个迪。拒绝也理所当然，迷醉并不是放纵自己的理由，Gordon的酒品很好，不会像他大多数朋友一样喝二斤的酒装十斤的疯。然而，酒品好也需要付出点代价，他安安静静靠在Paul肩膀上的时候计程车刚刚启动，他说自己有些头晕，睁开的眼睛有点失了焦距。

Paul的食指端着Gordon颌骨，拇指抚着他脸颊，控制不住似的亲吻上。他被人摇摇晃晃地推开，而后Gordon倚着车门看了看司机。

“还没醉得太彻底。”Paul笑了笑，手按着他大腿内侧将他拉近自己身体，“你觉得我们现在要去哪儿？”

Gordon顺从地坐近了一点，看着像是愣了一会儿，而后凑到他耳边，“酒店？反正不是你家。”

Paul承认自己有点被惊到了，但他仍笑吟吟地搂着对方，“你怎么知道这么多？”

“我从见你的第一眼就知道你想干什么，”Gordon吸了吸鼻子，“你不是第一个。”

“我可以是最后一个吗？”Paul问道。Gordon没有回答，按下车窗感受着外面较为新鲜的空气，看着外面的灯红酒绿不知道脑子里做了些什么感想。Paul拉着他的手臂让他转了回来，“我觉得你不错……各方面的不错。”

“谢谢，但我要给你个惊喜。”Gordon低头勾起唇角，计程车恰好到了他的目的地，他眼里的清明恢复了不少。随后他打开车门迈了下去，又关上门将要追出来的Paul和自己隔开，“我不是gay。”

Paul George十分挫败地捶了下座椅，司机有些不明就里地回头，被他一嗓子吼了回去。这一路上他心里夹杂着怒火和丧气，他承认，被一个人玩弄的感觉一点也不好——就像自己曾经玩弄别人一样。

推开酒店房门的时候他感到这间房里也十分灰暗，他现在知道Gordon家在哪，但他什么也做不了，甚至差点被对方一下子打回自己所在的城市。

我不能走。他对自己说。  
我总得做点什么。

入睡之前，他给Gordon发了消息，关于明天再约的。对方没即刻回他，这一等便等到了明早梦醒的时刻，究竟还是如他所愿，Gordon答应了下一次的见面。

他们约在Gordon家的健身房，天气不算热也不凉爽，有阳光也有空调，透过健身房的玻璃可以看到楼下的小花园。

也不知道是空调不管用还是别的什么作用，Gordon跑完步坐在一旁歇着喝水的时候感觉身上越来越热。

“我也越来越热。”Paul放下杠铃走过来，汗水顺着裸露的后颈和背肌流下，晶亮的汗珠挂在古铜色肌肉上。  
Gordon看着对方胸肌腹肌愣了一两秒之后觉得自己更热了。他在Paul审视的目光下将自己的鸭舌帽摘下来，重新捋过头发又仔细倒着戴好。

“你身材很好。”他把水瓶递了过去。  
“谢谢，”Paul拧开瓶盖，嘴唇抵在他刚用唇润过的瓶口，眼里带着些不明情绪，“你也是。”

Paul扭过头照了照落地镜，“喜欢吗？”

他的目光在Gordon抬眼的时候撞进对方眼睛，一汪蓝色的，比琉璃再清透点。Paul不由自主地摘下鸭舌帽揉了揉蓬松的金色发丝，手感很好，发根有点运动后的汗湿，但丝毫不影响他弯腰去闻今早洗发露与护发素留下的香气。

Paul并不恼Gordon的沉默，相反他极有耐心地等着，任由自己下巴上的胡子蹭着那形状精致的耳朵，能看到那上面的皮肤红了一小片。

“你对我玩欲擒故纵，”忽觉Gordon的身体开始僵硬的时候，Paul说，“我们聊了这么久，也算彼此了解，你认为我是轻言放弃的人吗？”而后他的手指插进发丝向下拽了一把，伴着小声惊呼，Gordon被迫仰头和他对视。

“你想听我说什么？”他平复了呼吸。

“你喜欢吗？关于我的身材。”Paul眼带笑意。

Gordon试图点点头，但拽着头发的手指用的力道更大了些。“Yup.”他刻意压低了声音，希望Paul可以从中读出他的不快。

他从善如流地放开了，Gordon垂下头盯着木地板看了一会儿，“然后呢？”他问。

“没什么，我只希望我身上多少会有一点你喜欢的地方。”Paul笑笑。其实他早就知道Gordon喜欢他哪儿，在他们不曾见过面的那些时间里，Gordon毫不吝惜对他优点的赞美。但他不是gay，Paul在心里默念。

Gordon不置可否，抿着唇重新戴上耳机躺在卧推架板上，那双骨节分明的手握住杠铃，他自顾自练着，似乎把Paul晾在一旁。不可否认Gordon肌肉线条的流畅美好和大口呼吸时发出的声音让Paul险些硬了起来，他在心里责骂了自己的小兄弟，而后装作没事人一样走近踏步机。他因实在不能忍受那样的呼吸而戴起自己的耳机，放大音量覆盖了周边一切扰乱心智的声音。然而，欲望总是慢慢滋长，伴随着练习的继续，他脑海里的肖想越来越荒唐。

Paul George你他妈就是个流氓。他自暴自弃地默念。

在他闭上眼试着平静下来无果后，他慢慢睁开眼，眼前有点晕乎乎的模糊，还有Gordon带着微笑的脸。

“怎么了？”他迈下踏步机摘下耳机，随后颇为用力的吻覆了上来，对方从后面捏住他颈骨，挑衅的舌尖钻入微启的齿关。没想到还他妈挺带劲儿，Paul在理智还较为完全的时候想。

他们一直在争夺主导权，Gordon令Paul惊讶的占有欲和侵略性丝毫没有消减，因此Paul只好用小臂勾住他的腰紧箍在自己怀里。Gordon的手掌上移，移到他稍长些的小卷发后，与Paul十几分钟前迫使他抬头的动作如出一辙，他强硬地分开他们嘴唇的距离，另一只手扒住Paul揽着自己的小臂，默然看了他一会儿又抵住他的头吻了上去。

Paul顺势捏着掌下的腰侧，Gordon绷紧了身体，放开他小臂摁在他胸口推开了他。“怎么？”Paul笑着揉了揉刚才被扯过的头发，“继续玩啊，我玩得起。”他拉住Gordon手腕带过来，鼻尖和他蹭了蹭，“不过，是谁说他不是gay来着？”

“我见色起意，”Gordon捏了捏他耳垂，“要做的话可以去卧室。”

“不必了，”Paul抬起头，“我觉得这样很好。”趁着Gordon还在消化这句话意思的时候，他迅速将对方推倒在瑜伽垫上，半跪下来手掌包着脸颊低身吮住他喉结。Gordon屈起腿半撑起身子由着他在自己脖颈上乱啃，衔了几串吻痕也不太要紧，反正他没有出门的打算。

Gordon的皮肤很容易泛红，越白的地方越容易留下来点什么，Paul在他绷起的腹肌上揉捏时想。他的紧身裤被Gordon拉下来，对方在接吻时搂住他脖子翻身将他扑倒。主导权的争夺还在继续，Paul的乳尖让人用牙齿轻轻拉扯着含在唇间，他舒服得仰起头，将Gordon额前的刘海捋起来露出光洁的布着点细汗的额头。

“你可真棒，”他口无遮拦地说，膝盖抬起蹭了蹭上方人的腰侧，“不知道操起来怎么样。”

“不知道会是谁操谁。”Gordon俯下身来，好听的声音在他耳边回荡。那双手扒掉紧身裤的同时Paul脱掉了他的T恤和短裤，两个人坦诚相见的时候Gordon跨坐在Paul身上，摁着他肩膀将脸凑近了。

腰上用力，Paul挺起身啄着相距不远的唇瓣，手环着他腿根拉近距离，Gordon的手臂缠上他颈背，偏过头亲昵地和他吸吻。微微的喘息在连着一点涎丝分开时被Paul听进耳朵，他扯住Gordon的脚踝再次放倒他，胡茬在筋骨清晰又白皙细嫩的踝骨肉上磨着。Gordon的指尖几乎嵌进瑜伽垫，他五指弯曲紧抓着垫子，腿有些不自然地轻颤。

“这里很敏感？”Paul笑了笑，捞起Gordon算是健壮的腿往肩上架，看着他紧抿的唇。长着薄茧的指腹在脚踝上摩挲，Gordon忽然挣扎起来，这让Paul颇为费力地制住他，白嫩的踝肉泛起半圈红色的痕迹，指痕清楚明了。

“别碰，”看到Paul的视线下移，Gordon的腿下意识往里夹了夹，又被强硬地分开，“要做快做。”他耳尖有点绯色。不分性别，Paul之前的床伴九成以上都是黑人，新鲜感油然而生。

“你着什么急？我硬了我都没说什么。”Paul细细亲吻着肩上挂着的脚踝，捉住一点皮肉轻咬。

Gordon有些受不了似的用手遮住脸，“你快点，不然给我等着挨操。”

这句话事实上可以算是气话，但Paul着实信以为真了，他帮Gordon撸硬了半挺着的家伙，然后掰开他腿根低下了头，湿润的舌尖在穴口转了转，一根手指顶了进去。

“疼吗？”仍稍显干涩的洞口紧紧裹住手指关节，唾液起不到太大的润滑作用。

“还好……”Gordon还未适应，有些生涩地收缩着，又推开Paul向后退了退，“去拿套。”他缓缓闭上眼。

被推开的人眼色暗了暗，用力压住他膝盖内侧摁向两边，舌尖再次钻入穴口，微微打着转慢慢扩张。Gordon硬了，尺寸可观的小家伙挺着被Paul握在手心里没什么动作，时不时轻轻撸动两下又停止，来回吊着他性子。

“You're a fucking asshole！”Gordon额上爆起些青筋。

Paul试探了几下，粗暴地将一根手指插进甬道里，疼痛使对方夹紧了他，而后手指抽动模仿性交的动作，并在里面来回翻搅，“这还是我第一次听你骂得这么难听…生气了？”Paul语气诚恳，面上却没有一点道歉的意思，“Well…我们一会儿还可以有很多好玩的。”他复又用舌头操那个小小的入口，渍渍水声回响在健身房里，夹杂着喘息声和一点不易发现的呻吟。

这个行为没持续多久，大概身体刚刚能容纳下他那根东西时，Paul的肩膀就被扣住压向地面，Gordon跨在他身上，扶着他性器尝试着向下坐了坐，括约肌收缩吸住硬邦邦的东西。

“还好吗？”Paul伸出手抚了抚Gordon微微涨红的脸，“其实我……”还没说完的话被对方猛地拉起他上半身而打断，Gordon紧环着他脖子吻上去，身体下沉顶到了最深处，一声闷哼被Paul纳进口中，他扶住肌肉紧实的腰稳住Gordon身体，半托着他臀瓣帮他上下起落。

唇瓣恋恋不舍地分开之后，Paul捏住他两颊打开牙关，拇指抵着下唇顶进去，直到最后一个关节没入口中，看了看蒙着点雾气的海蓝色眼睛才开始同着他起伏的频率在口中抽动。舔舐过晃动在眼前的两侧乳尖，牙齿咬住白皙的胸肌，狠吸了一口留下一个嵌着牙印的深红色痕迹。他反复逗弄Gordon蹭着他小腹的性器，没让他高潮也没太冷落，抽出来的手指带着点涎液抹在顶端。

对方起伏的速度在加快，磨着他耳朵要他帮忙，Paul从善如流地帮Gordon撸出来，并掐着他的腰进行最后一轮。晾在空中的乳尖被炽热的气息包围着，上面还有刚才留下的晶亮液体，Gordon被汗水打湿一半的刘海几乎完全垂了下来，Paul帮他捋好，又听到他在自己耳边低声的喘息。

这不粗不细有点磁性有点腻的声音怪勾魂的。Paul勉力提起Gordon的腰阻止了他频繁起落的动作，一边感叹他体力好一边搂着他的腰带他起来，还没控制好平衡就推着他倒在瑜伽球上。多亏腰腿力量过关，Gordon仰面躺在瑜伽球上稳住身体，拉过Paul的手腕想站起身来。

Paul甩开他的手，提起那两条腿就重新插了进去，平衡的难以掌控使Gordon分散了更多精力，他失去了一直把控的主动权，任由Paul肆意地寻找着他腺体。一声毫无抑制的惊喘在腺体被准确无误地碾过之后爆发出来，Paul折起他的左腿抚摸着脚踝，臂弯缠着右股用力操了进去，Gordon被他没完没了的折磨逼得不得不用有些酸软的手撑住地板。

“你他妈轻一点！”他有些失去理智地发出自己的抗议，但事实告诉他Paul是更缺乏理智的那一方。不知道哪儿有这么多力气，Paul单手制住了他试图挣出来的左腿，陌生的痛感袭来，又粗又长的东西顶得他几乎失衡，在失衡的边缘又被控制着撑住身体。将精液射在他腿根时，Paul在他最敏感的左脚踝上吸了几个吻痕，手臂环着他后背半抱起来。他没让Gordon射第二次，细致地吻着他鬓角颈侧让那半硬不硬的小家伙冷静下来。

“还好吗？”Paul打量了下白皮肤上那些遍布全身的乍眼红色——现在暂时还是红色，但明天可能会有三两他掐出来的瘀伤，他自己身上和手臂上也有些许Gordon的抓痕或是吮出来的痕迹。

“……”Gordon沉默了一会儿舔了舔唇，嘶哑的声音还没出喉咙又被他咽下去，他抬手要了点水喝，Paul尽职尽责地举着瓶子喂给了他。“你来试试？”他润过嗓子之后回答，眼角还红着的眼睛有些恨恨地注视着对方。

Paul陪着笑脸给他擦了擦汗，“以后熟练了就会好很多了。”要不是因为懒，Gordon大概会给他脑袋来一巴掌。

“我累了。”Gordon看了看扔在地上的衣服摇了摇头，腿微微颤着向卧室的方向走。Paul想抱他，估摸了一下剩余的力气和对方的重量也将这想法作罢。他快步走上去揽住Gordon肩膀，认真地在眼睛上亲了一下。

“我可以住过来吗？房租也能付。”Paul环视四周，最后目光落在那看过来的蓝眼睛上。

那眼睛的主人点了点头。

 

 

——End——


End file.
